Parentage: The Vanda variety ‘SPCDW1405’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Vanda ‘Blue Magic’ (unpatented in the United States, Netherlands Plant Breeder's Rights No. 020716), a variety developed and owned by the inventor. The inventor of ‘SPCDW1405’ is a commercial ornamental plant producer and regularly discovers mutations of Vanda ‘Blue Magic’ at his greenhouse operation in Bangphra, Thailand. For said mutations which seem to exhibit commercial potential, cuttings are taken to produce trial plants which are subsequently grown for evaluation. This process resulted in the selection of a limited number of single plants with commercial potential. Micro propagation of said plants was initiated in the laboratory of breeder and limited amounts of trial plants were grown to the flowering stage, after which the positive characteristics were evaluated again. The variety now called ‘SPCDW1405’ was initially discovered in February of 2009 at the inventor's greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand, as one such mutation of ‘Blue Magic’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1405’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in April of 2009 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand, with the first mericlones so reproduced flowering in 2014. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.